clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Pool
The Cave (also referred as the Pool), is a secret area under the Plaza. It can be accessed from a green door in the Boiler Room, a manhole in the Plaza, or from the Mine Tunnels. The Cave has a swimming pool in it, which was featured in the Penguin Games. Tour Guide Description "Here we have the cave, which has its own pool. It also has windows to see underwater. Wait a moment, and a crab may walk by." History The Cave used to be an empty room under Club Penguin. It opened in May 2006 along with the rest of the Underground. The Fluffy Fish and the Crab are known to be the guards of the cave. After the flood, the water has been stored here. Pins There has been a pin in this room six times. One time, a pin was on the lifeguard's chair. Another time, there was a teddy bear pin and it was placed in the center of the pool. During the 2007 Halloween party, a spider pin would come down from the ceiling on a web. Another pin was an Aqua Grabber pin and it was above the lifeguard's chair. The fifth time, there was a Treble Clef pin. The latest pin at the cave is a Dojo lantern pin. Trivia *Originally, there was a sign that said "NO LIFEGUARD ON DUTY." Then, at the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party, a lifeguard chair was put there. When the party was over, the sign was removed, but the chair remained. *When the storm was closing in on Club Penguin Island, the glass was broken by a crab and leaked. Despite repairs to fix the broken window, the Underground was closed during the 2007 Waddle On Water Party due to flooding. It is now up and running again. *Fluffy The Fish and Crabs occasionally swim by. You can see them through the windows. *It isn't so much a cave but a pool. Parties *The water in the pool was replaced with slime during the 2007 Halloween Party. *During the 2007 Easter Egg Hunt, an Easter Egg could be found floating by. *During the Medieval Party, the Cave was transformed into a treasure hold full of gold coins which the dragon in the Mine was guarding. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, there was a demonstration about how the glass was broken in the 2007 Waddle On Water Party. In the background of the window, there were gears operating the device. *During the Music Jam, there was a Floor Piano 3000. Whenever a Penguin stood on a key, that key played. *During the Penguin Games, players had to complete 6 laps in the pool as one of the three tasks required to get a gold medal. *During the 2008 Fall Fair, the cave had a giant carousel with Fluffy, Mullet, and a white horse on it. *During the 2008 Halloween party, the water was once again replaced with slime. *During the 2008 Christmas Party, the cave appeared to be frozen, while the fish that usually swam by, floated by in ice cubes. *During the preparation of the Puffle Party, the Cave's pool was drained and the lifeguard chair was removed. *During the 2009 Puffle Party, the pool was a skateboard park, and was the room for the Black Puffles' room. There was a button to open and close the window blind. When the blind was open, the Black Puffles would be normal, but when the blind was closed, the Black Puffles would be red and on fire. *During the Medieval Party 2009 it had mounds of gold and treasure. There was also a dungeon-type gate that was the entrance to the Knight's Quest. *The set-up for the Cave during Music Jam 2009 was exactly the same as Music Jam 2008. *It was the reason for Festival of Flight 2009, the glasses needed to be replaced, and the whole island was lifted into the air for replacing them and avoiding a flooding. Image:Pool_drained_in_preparation_for_the_Puffle_Party.png|The pool when drained before the Puffle Party 2009 Image:Medieval Cave.PNG|Medieval Cave 2008 File:Halloween_2008_Cave.PNG|Halloween File:Christmas08Cave.png|Christmas File:Fallfaircave.png|Fair File:Music_Jam_Cave_Pool.PNG|Music Jam File:Cave.jpg|Puffle Party File:Pgpool.png|Penguin Games File:Fof14.png|Festival of Flight 2009 SWF Objects *Cave Normal Cave. *Medieval Party 2009 Cave Category:Places Category:Club Penguin